Amigo de la infancia ¡Peligro para Ranma!
by 97pupi
Summary: El misterioso encapuchado retará a Akane con tal de obtener venganza, ¿Que pasará?, ¿Cuales son los motivos de la venganza? Pasen y lean. Pd: Aquí resuelvo una duda que posiblemente sea la causa por la que hay quien no lee mis historias.


¡Hello y Kon´nichiwa! Qué bueno que al fin alguien comentó, pero de mi sueño he obtenido una posible teoría del porque hay quien no lee mis historias, así que aclararé para los que no entienden el porqué de que no hay final en mis historias: verán, es por la simple y sencilla razón de que para mí si podría haber una posible continuación del manga, con nuevos personajes y situaciones, esa posible continuación la estoy sacando de mi cabecita, y la estoy plasmando en mis historias, por ejemplo, la de Los 3 niños de la calle tiene su continuación en El chico misterioso, y esta a su vez en la de Lolita, una rival de cuidado, etc, etc, etc.

Bueno, ya aclarada la duda que posiblemente desarrollaron, los dejaré con este personaje, quien retará a uno de los dos protagonistas. Los personajes no son propiedad mía, sino de Rumiko-Sensei. Esto lo hago solo con el único fin de entretener a las masas inconformes del final de Ranma. Pd: la época a la que traspasé la trama es en el 2010, y así seguirá siendo en mis historias.

Luces, cámara y…. ¡Acción!

A lo lejos, en un pequeño cerrito en las afueras de Nerima, hay un misterioso encapuchado observando todo, en especial, una dirección que nos conduciría a cierto lugar.

Café del Gato…

-Bisabuela, ¿Por qué tonto de Mousse no poder venir a trabajar?- Preguntó Shampoo.

-Se enfermo, y me amenazó con decirle a derechos humanos si no le daba el día libre, pero luego lo golpee y lo amenacé con no darle sus ganancias- Respondió Cologne.

-Hmp, entonces es seguro que él no venir-

-Bueno, Shampoo, te dejo a cargo del mostrador, yo iré a cocinar-

-¡Si bisabuela!- Cologne se fue a la cocina mientras Shampoo atendía a los clientes. De pronto, apareció el encapuchado de hace algunos momentos, toda la gente estaba asombrada. Entonces, el misterioso encapuchado empezó a hablar.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando al dueño de este local- Dijo el misterioso.

-Claro- Shampoo corrió hacia la cocina –Bisabuela, chico extraño buscarte- Dijo preocupada. Momentos después se acercaron las dos al mostrador.

-Dígame, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Preguntó la momia reseca, digo, Cologne.

-Estoy buscando a Akane Tendo, ¿Saben dónde estará?- Preguntó el extraño.

-Shampoo saber donde estar. Chica violenta estar en Escuela Furinkan estudiando con airen- Lo último lo dijo con aire de amor.

-Mmm, asi que en la escuela Furinkan- Comentó el misterioso joven mientras giró su muñeca y observó su reloj. –Ya es hora de que me vaya. Gracias por la información- Diciendo esto último se retiró.

-¿Para qué chico extraño querer saber donde estar chica violenta?- Preguntó Shampoo confundida a su bisabuela.

-Shampoo, sentí el aura de batalla de ese jovencito. Está al nivel de Ryoga-.

-¿Pero si estar al nivel de chico perdido, entonces eso significa que…?-

-Significa que el yerno y su otra prometida se encuentran en problemas. Lo mejor será advertirle al yerno antes de que el misterioso joven llegue- Shampoo asintió y se fueron brincando hacia su destino.

Escuela Furinkan…

-No puedo creer que hayas caído en el estanque del loro ahogado- Dijo Akane mientras sostenía a Shin-Lee de una mano y a Alexander de otra.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero… al menos me gusta mi maldición- Dijo Lolita. Oh si, ella cayó en ese estanque por perder el equilibrio.

-Y si perdiste el equilibrio, entonces ¿Cómo es que ahora tienes más?- Preguntó Ranma confundido.

-Porque un pájaro tiene que permanecer parado todo el tiempo en una rama, eso fortalece mucho el equilibrio-. Respondió Lolita con una sonrisa.

-Sinceramente, a mí me gusta mi maldición solo porque puedo robar la ropa interior de mi Akane- Dijo Kohaku mientras acariciaba un sostén.

'Puff' recibió un golpe de parte de Akane.

-Airen, estar en problemas- Comentó Shampoo quien llego con Cologne.

-¿Y ahora que pasa, Shampoo?- Preguntó Ranma rodando los ojos.

-Yerno, un misterioso joven viene hacia aquí buscando a la joven Tendo- Dijo Cologne.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Akane.

En eso, salió de un arbusto una especie de bomba de humo, todos los presentes ahí se echaron a correr de miedo. Ranma se acercó, la observó y notó que tenía solo 7 segundos para que explotara.

-¡Todos hacia allá!- Grito mientras sujetó a Akane de su cintura y se refugiaron. La bomba de humo estalló y se asomaron para ver quién era. En eso, se pudo observar una figura saliendo de ese humo. Era el mismo misterioso encapuchado.

-Vengo buscando a Akane Tendo- Exclamó el misterioso.

-¿Para que la quieres?- Preguntó Kohaku.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, idiota- Dijo el encapuchado mientras que volteaba a ver a Akane.

-Soy yo, ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Preguntó Akane.

-¡Te reto a un duelo!- Dijo el encapuchado señalando a ella con su dedo índice.

-Claro que acep…- Exclamó Akane, pero el chico de la trenza la interrumpió.

-Akane, tu déjame esto a mí. No creo que puedas ganarle- Lolita lo golpeó con su codo.

-Será mejor que la dejes pelear, si no, el creerá que ella es una cobarde- Murmuró Lolita.

-Está bien- Dijo Ranma no muy convencido. Si, es cierto que Akane es luchadora de artes marciales, pero que un chico rete a una chica, para él era demasiado.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas?- Akane asintió con la cabeza.

-Será un combate sorpresivo, así de que no te sorprendas si puedo sacar armas. Será dentro de dos días en el auditorio de la escuela Furinkan. Hasta entonces, Akane Tendo.- Y se fue el encapuchado saltando por los tejados.

Dojo Tendo…

-¿A que se debería que te busca a ti?- Preguntó Ranma.

-No lo sé- Respondió Akane.

-¿No te acuerdas si le hiciste algo a alguien hace mucho tiempo, a algún amigo o compañero?- Preguntó Lolita mientras comía manzana.

-No, solo me acuerdo de… de Toshio, pero a el no…- Dijo Akane para ser interrumpida por su papá.

-Te ha llegado correspondencia, Akane- Dijo Soun.

-Vaya, una carta- Dijo Shin-Lee mientras la tomaba.

-Y es de un anónimo- Agregó Alexander.

-Haber- Lolita la agarró -¿La puedo leer en voz alta?- Preguntó ella. Akane asintió y Lolita la empezó a leer.

-Querida Akane…-

_Querida Akane:_

_Espero que me recuerdes. Te escribo esta humilde y sencilla, pero significativa carta para comunicarte que he llegado a Nerima. Tal vez te acuerdes que hace cuatro años que no nos vemos, pero ha llegado el momento de reencontrarnos. _

_Me había ido a un viaje de entrenamiento, a un lugar chino llamado Jusenkyo que por cierto ayuda a las habilidades de lucha._

_Ojala y nos podamos ver pronto, ya quiero volver a pasar los días contigo, como cuando lo hacíamos, o volver a atrapar mariposas en los campos o comer mantecados de fresa, tus favoritos. Espero que tengas un buen día._

_Hasta pronto._

_Anónimo._

Ranma ya estaba con la cara roja de la ira, ¿Cómo que había alguien más cariñoso que Kohaku con ella?, y por lo escrito en la carta, se podría tratar de un amigo muy cariñoso, o de un amigo con derechos, o hasta… ¡Un novio! (música de terror: Chan Chan Chaaaannn)

-Mmm, no me suena conocido nada- Dijo Akane, lo cual calmó al chico.

-Ranma, hijo, no tienes por qué sentirte celoso de alguien que Akane no se acuerda- Dijo Genma, lo cual hizo que Ranma se sonrojara y que lanzara a Genma al estanque del patio.

-¡Ay!, papá ¿de qué estás hablando?, quien estaría celoso de una fea como ella- Dijo sonriendo y tapándose con una mano la boca, pero todavía más rojo.

'Zaz' Fue lanzado a los aires por su prometida.

Noche en el Dojo…

Ranma iba caminando por el pasillo cercano a la cocina con un plato de bollos, pero le dio curiosidad ver la luz encendida del Dojo, pues eran como las dos de la mañana y solo a él se le podría ocurrir venir por un poco de comida. Debido a su curiosidad, fue a investigar.

Se oían ruidos de pelea, pero de una chica. Para sorpresa de él, la chica que estaba entrenando era Akane. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Akane entrenando, pues ella sabía que tenían clases al día siguiente, y no lo haría ni de chiste.

-Ranma…se…que… ¡ha!… estas… ¡Ahiiiiiii!- Dijo Akane mientras se encontraba golpeando un muñeco de tela.

Akane jadeaba fuertemente por el cansancio pero no le impidió tomar agua, y a Ranma se le partía el corazón.

"Akane, eres una boba, te estás agotando tu sola y así no podrás luchar con el… esperen… ¡Ya lo tengo!" Pensó nuestro chico.

-¡Uff! Bueno, es hora de que siga entrenando- Estaba dispuesta a ir, pero dos manos la detuvieron de sus brazos.

-No es bueno que sigas cansando a tu cuerpo. Ve, báñate y duerme. Yo mañana te entrenaré- Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

Akane se sonrojo y sonrió, pero para que el no viera nada agachó su cabeza de inmediato.

-¿Por…porque estás haciendo esto…Ranma?- Le preguntó Akane con la cabeza todavía agachada.

-Porque para eso son los… eh… prometidos- Se iba a ir todo sonrojado, pero Akane se interpuso en la salida.

-Respóndeme esto…- Dijo y sin más que esperar lo soltó -¿Tu… estarías dispuesto a… r-romper el c-compromiso?-.

-Pero de que estás hablando, este no es… no es el asunto… m-mejor nos vamos o si alguien llega v-van a p-pensar lo q-que no es- Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y se marchó, dejando a una Akane con una gotita en la cabeza. Le hizo caso y se fue a dormir.

Escuela Furinkan…

-Entonces… Romeo… ¿le ayudarás?- Le dijo Lolita a Ranma con una sonrisa.

-Pues… s-sí- Dijo algo apenado.

-Dime… acaso… ¿voy a tener que actuar como tu psicóloga personal, verdad?, digo, te podrías quedar traumado-

-¡Ah! Me estás diciendo un cobarde y débil, ¿verdad?-

-Pues… sí, tarado, tú piensas en ella a más no poder, pero al parecer tus nervios te engañan cuando estas con Akane- Ranma se puso más nervioso ante ese comentario.

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!- Los dos chicos hicieron la seña Rumikomaniaca por ser sorprendidos así gracias a Akane-¿De qué conversan?-.

-De… n-nada… ¿Verdad R-Ranma?-

-C-Cierto, de nada-

-Bueno, pero… Ranma, ¿Por qué estas todo rojo?, parece como si tuvieras fiebre, ¿Te sientes mal?- Dijo Akane mientras le tocaba la frente a Ranma.

-Bueno, pero ¿Por qué me toqueteas? Yo no necesito la preocupación de una niña que no sabe nada femenino como tu- Comentó Ranma de un tono que a ninguna chica le gustaría recibir.

'Zaz' Fue golpeado por el mazo de Akane.

Dojo Tendo…

-¡Vamos, yo se que puedes! ¡No actúes como niñita de 4 años y golpéame fuerte!- Gritaba Ranma mientras esquivaba los golpes que Akane le trataba de dar.

-Ranma… ¡Ha! Por… cuanto… ¡Yah! Tiempo… vamos… a… ¡Ha! ¡Entrenaaaaaar!- Ella golpeó demasiado fuerte la pared.

-Por dos horas- Respondió el.

-Aquel encapuchado dijo que eran artes marciales libres con sorpresas, ¿no?- Preguntó Akane. Ranma asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes alguna técnica sorpresiva?- Preguntó el con mirada curiosa.

-Sip- Respondió ella.

-Entonces muéstramela- Dijo insistentemente.

-Bueno… te atacaré sorpresivamente con un método que nunca falla- Dijo Akane -¿Listo?-.

-Seguro- Ranma se puso en su posición de ataque.

Akane hizo un movimiento con las manos muy rápido, el cual consistía en alternarlas en círculos mientras confundías al rival.

-¡Odoroki shiyō-sa sessaku gijutsu!- Exclamó Akane (Traduzcan el nombre de la técnica si quieren saber su significado en español)

Se acercó corriendo y enseguida se pudo observar que salían muchos shuriken de ella. Ranma salió corriendo y esquivándolos, pero uno de ellos lo alcanzó y…. lo estampó contra la pared, dejando incrustado el shuriken entre la pared y su camisa, mientras que otros dieron en un tiro al blanco, y algunos más destrozaron un periódico.

-Wow- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el muchacho, para luego caerse porque los shuriken fueron despojados de él.

-Gracias, y perdón si casi te lastimo- Agradeció mientras guardaba las armas.

-¿De dónde aprendiste esa técnica?- Preguntó algo intrigado.

-Siéntate, te contaré-. Akane y el se sentaron. –Bueno, esa técnica la aprendí de un anciano que antes vivía aquí…-

**Vísperas de navidad, puerta del hogar del anciano…**

**-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Unos niños de 12 años se burlaban de una niña de 6 años, pues la pequeña les había retado a un duelo de artes marciales.**

**-¡Yo puedo luchar contra ustedes!- Reprochó la pequeña.**

**-¡Haber niños, si ella está dispuesta a hacerlo, ¿Por qué no?- Gritó el anciano de apellido Matsuo quien había escuchado el alboroto y salió de su casa a observar lo que pasaba.**

**-¡Haber anciano, este no es asunto suyo! ¿Por qué no mejor se va y nos deja de estorbar?- El anciano Matsuo al escuchar eso, hizo la técnica para espantar a los niños y dejarles ver que ellos no eran los únicos fuertes ahí.**

**-¡****Odoroki shiyō-sa sessaku gijutsu!- Los niños se espantaron y se fueron huyendo de ahí. Akane se acerco al anciano y dulcemente le respondió:**

**-Gracias señor, pero sabe… me gustaría aprender esa técnica. Verá, mi papá me ha entrenado por si algún día mis hermanas y yo nos casamos con un hombre que no sepa artes marciales, así que debo aprender mucho- Dijo la pequeña Akane.**

**-Claro, como veo que eres una niña valiente, te entrenaré con esa técnica-. Dijo el Señor Matsuo.**

-Asi, todos los días me la pasé entrenando esa técnica por un año- Finalizó.

-¿A alguien más se la enseñaste?- Ranma quería saber si Akane entrenó a alguien más.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…-

**Dos años después, el Señor Matsuo se mudó a sus 83 años de edad a un asilo, Akane lo visitaba, pero un día mientras llegó al asilo…**

**-¿Entonces, el Señor Matsuo ya se murió?- Preguntó la pequeña Akane de ahora 8 años.**

**-Lo lamento mucho, niña- Dijo la enfermera.**

**En camino al Dojo…**

**-Cielos, el Señor Matsuo de verdad era buena gente- Terminando de decir esto, soltó un suspiro de tristeza. Pero no se daba cuenta de que un niño la venia siguiendo, hasta ahora…**

**-¡Déjame en paz niño!- Y dicho esto, lo golpeó.**

**-¡Auch, no tenias porque hacer eso!- Le gritó el niño -¡Ahora verás! ¡Odoroki shiyō-sa sessaku gijutsu!- El niño intentó hacer el truco con unas armas hechas de cartón, pero no lo logró.**

**Akane se echó a reír, y el niño todo rojo de la vergüenza y con un poco de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos recogía las pequeñas armas.**

**-¡No es gracioso!- Reprochó el niño.**

**-Viste cuando el señor Matsuo me enseñó el truco, ¿no?- Preguntó Akane sonriendo.**

**-Sí, pero, te vi haciéndolo en la primaria con tus agresores- Respondió el.**

**-¿Vas en la misma escuela que yo?-**

**-Sí, pero quiero que me enseñes el truco- **

**-Está bien, pero necesito saber tu nombre-**

**-Mi nombre es Toshio. Toshio Onoda- **

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akane Tendo- Akane se acerco a él y le dio la mano. Segundos después la soltó y Toshio se ruborizo un poco.**

**-¡Pero no seas tímido!- Dijo Akane golpeándolo un poco a Toshio mientras el reía nerviosamente.**

-Toshio y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos, lo entrené y el es hasta ahora una de las únicas personas que sabe hacer el truco-. Finalizó Akane.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó Ranma algo enojado.

-Sipi- Respondió ella.

-¿Qué relación tenias con él?- Interrogó nuevamente el.

-Solo éramos amigos- Respondió y él se quedo tranquilo, pero Akane comentó más –Recuerdo que la última vez que lo vi fue un día del equinoccio de primavera, íbamos a ir y me estaba cambiando, pero cuando regresé ya no estaba-.

-Bueno, es mejor que ya dejemos de entrenar, debes descansar- Dijo Ranma cortantemente, saliendo fuera del dojo y dejando a una Akane pensativa.

"Maldita sea, Akane, parece que has recordado a una amistad que te atraía. No importa, al fin y al cabo yo soy mejor que todos" Pensaba Ranma frustrado.

Día del reto, gimnasio de la Escuela Furinkan…

-Muy bien, recuerda que ese muchacho aunque sea un desconocido, no debes subestimar su poder de combate- Dijo Soun.

-Tranquilo papá, no soy Ranma- Respondió ella.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso- Dijo Ranma sarcásticamente.

'Atención competidores, esta es la última llamada. Dentro de un minuto comenzamos' Sonó el altavoz.

Akane y el encapuchado estaban uno a uno, separados en cada extremo. Se pusieron en posición de ataque. Luego, el primero en empezar la batalla fue el encapuchado, quien se iba acercando a dar patadas a Akane.

Ella, por su parte, las esquivaba y solo una logro darle en el estomago, lanzándola a la pared con una fuerza muy baja. Ranma al ver esto, se ponía furioso, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado, pues sabía que esto no era bueno.

Se logró recuperar de ese instante, y enseguida atacó nueve veces al misterioso joven, y la decima patada se la dio en la cabeza. El se repuso y trato de atacarla agarrándola de los pelos. Pero Akane reaccionó antes de que lo hiciera. Ella fue ahora la que dio exactamente veinticuatro golpes a su rival, lo cual hizo que Ranma se diera cuenta de lo fuerte que podía ser su prometida. Pero sin más decir, el encapuchado puso un pie para que Akane se resbalara, y así pasó. Cuando ella estaba en el piso, el misterioso la agarró de los pies y le comenzó a dar vueltas, para luego lanzarla al suelo, lográndole sacar un poco de sangre en su mejilla a causa de una cortada con un pedazo de pared.

Ranma ya estaba listo para dejar a ese tipo en su lugar, pero lo detuvo los ataques que su prometida ahora daba contra el extraño, golpeándolo y dejándolo indefenso en el suelo, o como ella creía.

Ya que el extraño se dio cuenta que Akane estaba agotada, empezó a carcajear y exclamó:

-¡Odoroki shiyō-sa sessaku gijutsu!- Y así hacia el movimiento de manos confuso, tirando de ellas como cincuenta shuriken, los cuales casi eran lanzados hacia la chica. Pero esta, decidió arrancar un pedazo de metal que había en la pared para que no le pasara nada, sin embargo, uno de los shuriken dio con un pedazo de su pantalón por abajo, aunque por suerte no paso nada grave.

Todo estaba rodeado por el silencio, puesto que ahí todos se quedaron asombrados por tal técnica.

En cuanto noto que todo se detuvo, Akane quitó su escudo, pero en un estado de shock. El misterioso se debilitó y solo jadeaba del cansancio. La chica dejo su escudo en el suelo, y luego, lentamente, se acerco a su rival.

-Solo una persona podría hacer esto- Dijo, y sin más que esperar, le quitó al misterioso joven su capucha, dejando ver su rostro –Toshio, cuánto tiempo sin verte- Solo eso atinó a decir Akane.

Toshio tenía sus ojos de un color negro azabache, pero su cabello igual lo era. Así mismo, el tenía la estatura de Ranma, y el pelo corto. Su tez era igual a la de Ryoga, Akane lo recordaba, pero no se imaginaba que su amigo, su compañero de clases, intentaría hacerle daño.

-Hola… Akane Tendo- Dijo Toshio mirando hacia el lado izquierdo con una expresión de enojo.

Akane no esperó más y lo abrazó. Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron impresionados, pues tal acto demostraba una amistad muy buena que todavía podrían tener. Ranma se encontraba molesto, pues su prometida abrazaba a alguien más, pero se dijo a si mismo que no se encelara, pues era su amigo de la infancia de ella.

Toshio se ruborizó un poco, pero devolvió su mirada de enojo y se apartó de Akane. Ella se quedó con una gotita en su cabeza.

-No sé porque me deje abrazar si estoy buscando venganza. Anda, continuemos con la pelea- Dijo Toshio con voz seria.

-Pero, ¿Yo que te hecho Toshio? Necesito una explicación- Reprochó Akane. Es obvio que todos los presentes quieren oír la historia.

Pero en otro lado, cierto señor intentaba huir de ahí antes de que tuviera problemas, solo que no contaba con la astucia de Toshio.

-A donde ¡Cree que va!- Exclamó mientras lanzaba un shuriken a la camisa del señor que intentaba huir (adivinen quien es n_n….)

-¡Papá!- Exclamó Akane (Sip, era él, o… ¿A poco creían que era Genma? o.o)

-Tengo una explicación… Toshio- Respondió nerviosamente Soun, quien estaba acorralado con un shuriken.

-¿Pues qué hizo señor?- Preguntó Shin-Lee.

-Bueno, todo es una larga historia…- Dijo Soun, ahí todos le ponían atención.

**20 de Marzo de 2006 en casa de Akane…**

**Alguien toco el timbre, Kasumi fue a abrir la puerta.**

**-¡Oh!, Toshio, vienes a buscar a Akane, ¿no es así?- Dijo la chica más amable de todo Japón.**

**-Claro Kasumi-Respondió Toshio. En eso se escucharon pasos de alguien corriendo. Era Akane, con su pijama pues todavía no se cambiaba.**

**-¡Hola Toshio!- Exclamó la chica de 12 años mientras abrazaba a su amigo de la misma edad. El se ruborizó y llegó el papá de Akane, viendo tan conmovedora escena.**

**-Muy bien, Akane, vete a cambiar mientras yo atiendo a Toshio- Akane dijo un Okidoki y se fue a cambiar. Toshio fue invitado a pasar por el papá de Akane.**

**-Bien, Toshio… no creo que deberías ser su novio de mi hija- Dijo Soun.**

**-Pero, señor, usted hace un año me dijo que me convertí en su prometido- Reprochó Toshio.**

**-Sí, lo sé, pero… verás, acabo de recordar que ella desde antes de que naciera ha estado comprometida con el hijo de mi querido amigo- **

**-Ella… ¿Ya lo conoce?-**

**-Pues… no, pero sé que a ella le encantará-.**

**-¡No!- Respondió el pequeño Toshio –No romperá el compromiso, pero tampoco me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Dígale a Akane que no me verá nadie de aquí en mucho tiempo- Finalizó, dejando de inmediato el dojo. Se paró en la puerta, salieron un poco de lágrimas de él y corrió hacia su casa.**

**Por su parte, Akane había bajado vestida con un kimono, pues iban a ir a una fiesta por ser 20 de Marzo. **

**-Papá… ¿Dónde está Toshio?- Preguntó ella al no verlo.**

**-No lo sé hija, no los sé- Respondió.**

-Y así terminó ese desastre- Finalizó Soun.

-¡Papá, primero con Ranma, luego con Kohaku y ahora me sales que con Toshio también!, ¡No se qué te pasa!- Reprochó la chica.

-Bueno, por lo menos… tú y Ranma ya están empatados con los compromisos- Comentó Alexander, y ante esto Chieko se reía, al igual que Genma, Shin-Lee, Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki.

-Entonces… ¿Este idiota que casi la lastima está comprometido con ella?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Es que en verdad odio a los Tendo- Respondió Toshio.

-Pero no es razón para lastimar a tu amiga de la infancia- Le echó en cara Ranma.

-¿Y tú con qué derecho tienes de reclamarme?, si yo sé que no tratas bien a Akane-Le contradijo Toshio al chico de la trenza.

-¿Me estás diciendo salvaje?-

-Si, además de que eres un presumido, debilucho y lo más importante, ¡UN COBARDE!-

-¡NO SOY UN COBARDE!-Gritó Ranma a su atacante -¡TU ERES EL COBARDE POR QUERER LASTIMAR A AKANE!-

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS COBARDE?- Ambos chicos estaban listos para pelearse, si no fuera por alguien que irrumpió.

-Bueno, bueno, caballeros, yo les propongo una cosa- Dijo Kohaku mientras se ponía entre ellos dos y hablaba seriamente –Pero, tiene que ser luego, porque aquí está cierta persona que no debe salir lastimada-.

-Toshio, en verdad lo lamento, lamento lo que hizo mi papá y si tú saliste herido. Quiero hacer las paces contigo, y volver a ser amigos. ¿Me perdonarías?- Preguntó Akane.

-Está bien- Respondió el rodando los ojos, pero no contaba con la astucia de su amiga. Esta llegó y lo abrazo, dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

-Perdóname… perdona a mi familia- dijo Akane mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su amigo.

Toshio finalmente lo comprendió: su amiga no tenía la culpa de nada, es más, por ella perdonaría a quien sea, pues aunque Akane no lo supiera, el estaba profundamente enamorado. Ranma no pudo evitar poner una cara de enojo. Pocos segundos después, se dejaron de abrazar.

Genma panda llegó y le puso unos audífonos para que Akane no oyera el trato de Kohaku hacia los otros dos. Y para fortuna de Ranma, no se encontraban cerca sus prometidas y la loca de atar.

-Bueno, les propongo una lucha por el amor de Akane, ¿Qué les parece?- Preguntó Kohaku.

-Yo acepto- Respondió Toshio.

-¿Y quién les hizo pensar que yo pelearé por Akane?- Dijo Ranma, pero, lamentablemente (o solo para él) todos a excepción de la mismísima Akane sabían que Ranma se sentía atraído por ella. Asi que, por eso, todos lo veían con cara de no nos mientas.

-Está bien, aceptaré luchar por su amor- Dijo resignadamente.

Al día siguiente en Furinkan…

-Entonces el misterioso encapuchado era Toshio- Dijo Lolita.

-Sip, pero no te preocupes, todo volvió a la normalidad- Dijo Akane.

-Chicas, adelántense, yo las alcanzó porque mi papá viene corriendo hacia acá- Dijo Ranma. Las dos chicas obedecieron y se fueron. Ya después de que su papá de Ranma se fuera, se acercó Toshio.

-¿Y esas rosas?- Preguntó Ranma algo furioso.

-Son para Akane, dijimos que era una competencia, asi que todo se vale. Las pondré en anónimo y se las daré. Adios Ranma y buena suerte-. Y así se fue corriendo al salón a dejar las rosas.

-¡TE ODIO TOSHIO!- Exclamó Ranma a los cuatro vientos, para luego salir corriendo hacia el mismo salón.

A partir de ahora, aparte de los enemigos comunes que Ranma tenía, se anexa uno que podría ser el rival más peligroso: el amigo de la infancia de Akane, Toshio.

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben que es muy importante para mí o para alguien de que personas comenten, asi que espero sus reviews. Me costó tan solo 4 días para plasmar esta idea en un fanfic. Por cierto, en la próxima historia va a haber más capítulos, pero no va a ser el final, no, además se descubrirá un secreto de Toshio, así como verán a un Ranma solidario en extremo con Akane. Bueno, ahora sin más que decir, los dejaré n_n Sayonara!


End file.
